


[FFXV] 追求的答案總在意想不到之地

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 理論上的伊格尼斯生日文一開始一直拋不開可愛的兔子格爸的影像，從那邊開始向朋友徵求童話故事，最後成為80年代奇幻電影推+部分童話影子的大雜匯。而寫作途中（從2/7之前就開始）岔出去完成的深淵文就這樣繞回來陰魂不散了（眼神飄遠）所幸效果我覺得還不錯？這是初稿，預計事後會修這篇可以算主線。
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950





	[FFXV] 追求的答案總在意想不到之地

Ignis side

M.E.754, September

這日，向上司交完報告再來算放假的格拉迪歐走進伊格尼斯的辦公室前，沒想過裡面會是這副光景。  
他看過好友的辦公桌上堆滿公文、被長官們塞來的奇妙雜事雜物，甚至是出現過滿坑滿谷的元素收集器 — 原先的存放地莫名淹水，只得緊急搬運到鄰近的辦公室放置 — 但是這回出現的物品太過奇妙，使得他不得不在走入時吹了口哨。

「唷～伊格尼斯，這種大陣仗是要進行三天三夜的說故事大賽嗎？」  
他艱難地繞過散在地上、沙發區長桌上但堆疊有序、顯然是跟王家圖書館或是其他私人收藏借來的各種童書、小說集甚至是兒童繪本。  
打量了幾眼，格拉迪歐正確地判讀出不在伊格尼斯辦公桌上的部分均是他已經閱讀完並決定不採用的部分，因為只有辦公桌上的那些書堆才夾有筆記便條、書籤等方便回顧用的小玩意兒。

『如果是這麼簡單就好。』  
看來比往常疲累，伊格尼斯在開口前完全不自覺地先輕輕嘆了口氣，解釋這是為了王子本週末的公關活動所用。  
原本的流程是王子念故事書給參與活動的兒童，再來陪伴做點小活動，然而主辦單位表示希望王子能自創一個小故事講給孩童聽。  
王子當然表示「這麼麻煩的事情伊格尼斯你想點辦法」之後就撒手不管，於是向來認真負責的近侍就借來大量童書來閱讀、設法以他的速讀和統整能力整理出一個適合學齡前兒童的小故事。

『沒想到這任務如此困難：要能顧及孩童的理解力、誘發興趣，兼顧教育意義同時維持王家水準的原創故事不是那麼好想的。』  
伊格尼斯的苦惱點自然也與一般人不同，同時強調儘管因為沒有經歷一般性質的童年，當年也曾為了哄睡諾克特閱讀不少童書，但時代變遷使得往年的經驗並不管用，只好重新來過。

— 不，一般人是不會做到這個地步的  
一邊用帶來的茶葉泡好茶的格拉迪歐靜靜地吐嘈，同時為不管做任何事都全力以赴力求完美的戀人感到驕傲又心疼。  
端著茶杯走到辦公桌旁，他小心翼翼地詢問目前進度，得到萬事具備欠靈感一腳的回答，微笑著把茶杯遞給伊格尼斯。

『這是上次歐爾提謝的花茶？香味稍微不一樣。』  
「親爹又收到包裹了，我就帶來一些。這是答謝你幫我修整報告，雷吉斯陛下很滿意。」

每回從外界回來，要向雷吉斯王匯總報告前，格拉迪歐總是會先將內容統整給伊格尼斯，由他整理出重點才正式上場；至於謝禮則通常會是埃波尼咖啡，或是他特別要求的食譜、調味料等。  
格拉迪歐趁機謹慎翻閱做了各類標記的書籍，想要和緩戀人緊繃的氣氛而說出「孩子們很單純的，只要故事有趣就會願意聆聽」的話。  
眼見伊格尼斯的倦意真的隨著促睡花茶席捲而來，便提出讓他在待客區長沙發小睡一陣，自己會幫他翻閱找點靈感的建議。

『那就拜託你了，一小時後請叫我起來。』  
伊格尼斯坐上沙發背對門側躺得很端正，完全放心下來的他幾乎是立時入睡。  
格拉迪歐見狀苦笑，儘量放輕腳步走過去，用自己的長外套蓋上；確認沒有驚動到他，再拿起紙筆寫上"暫時謝絕訪客，有急事請從門下遞入紙條"後貼在門外。  
自認防禦工事做得差不多，原本就沒有打算只守護一小時的絕對寧靜，格拉迪歐看著面前的書堆，打算運用電波選書找靈感。

伊格尼斯向來淺眠，早年養成隨時注意諾克特的習慣，以及後來必須應對各種突發狀況所致。  
能夠心無旁騖地深入毫無知覺的睡眠，在過往的經驗中都多少與身邊的某個人關連，是那份不可動搖的安心使得自己願意沉溺其中。  
腦內完全清空、絲毫沒有憂煩，伊格尼斯正覺得充分休息之後工作效率該會有所提升，這才意識到剛剛是被某個很煩的東西吵醒。

仰躺的視界裡是由自然光線構築出來的白，儘管一時探測不出是躺在什麼地方，身體並沒有任何不適。  
那個一直吵鬧的小東西似乎在身邊繞著跑了一陣，再多繞了半圈後，伊格尼斯撐住身體坐了起來，對於小東西的模樣感到困惑不已。

「伊格尼斯伊格尼斯！快起來、要遲到了！」  
大小約是個三歲大的人類孩童，卻身手矯健如兔，而下半身覆蓋的白色柔軟毛皮和圓球尾巴，以及頭上的長耳也佐證了這是一隻兔子。  
那張面容即便稚嫩許多仍能輕易辨認，是自己從未看過的年幼格拉迪歐。  
格拉迪歐曾說幼時因成長太快、親爹又公事繁忙疏於注意所以沒有留下照片。

「王子的音樂會，要遲到了！快！」  
格拉迪歐兔又原地跳了兩下，對於伊格尼斯還呆滯不動，不高興地嘟了嘟嘴，再度繞起了圈。

『等等、格拉迪歐！停一下......我說停住！』  
其實對於快速繞圈又屢勸不聽的生物耐性很低，伊格尼斯忍不住伸手一拉就是摸到那柔軟的長耳。  
抓住的同時感受到小兔子的僵直，倏然想起不能對耳朵如此粗暴，便趕緊一撈將整隻受驚的小兔子抱進懷裡道歉。  
『抱歉，我需要你冷靜下來好好說明......耳朵很痛嗎？』

看到懷裡的格拉迪歐兔一臉委屈、隱忍淚水的模樣，伊格尼斯不免反省自己剛才是不是真的太過用力，卻也一方面覺得這模樣的格拉迪歐太罕見，想欺負人的念頭久違地被觸發了。  
格拉迪歐兔倔強地搖搖頭說自己不怕痛，而是因為明明認真鍛鍊過耳朵，卻還是被人一把抓住覺得不甘心。

『唔、你是我遇過最強的兔子，你很厲害。』  
忍不住出言安慰，伊格尼斯原本沒把握這種哄孩子的說法能不能奏效，但看著格拉迪歐兔原本喪氣垂下的耳朵瞬間立起來，反問「真的嗎？」時小臉上的陰霾也一掃而空，不由得慶幸眼前真的是個單純可愛的孩子。  
終於讓他冷靜下來後，伊格尼斯問出了想要的情報：王子的生日音樂會是今晚，得要趕快回宮殿進行準備才行。  
可話是這麼說，放眼望去眼前只有茂密的迷宮庭園，根本看不到人造建築。

「我認得路！跟我來！」  
格拉迪歐兔興致勃勃自信滿滿地四肢並用跳著出發，向來習慣謹慎行事的伊格尼斯起步緩了點，隨後還是跟了上去。

跑著跑著，腳下踏的從沙土變成了石板，格拉迪歐兔的腳步卻緩了下來，在岔路停頓的時間只增不減。  
伊格尼斯看著他煩擾的樣子推測該是認路碰上了瓶頸，一會兒，兔兔自己承認了原因，「我做的記號被亂動了。」

從進入迷宮之後別說是人，連一般森林該有的小生物都沒看到。  
伊格尼斯正想著怎樣開口才不會徒增他的焦慮，格拉迪歐兔突然瞧見了什麼，朝向剛走過的路徑飛奔出去。  
「就是你們！別跑！！」

伊格尼斯順著看出去，映入眼簾的竟是一整排身著閃亮盔甲的帝國親衛兵！  
非同小可的威脅，本想叫住格拉迪歐兔退下，由自己來打退那些難纏的帝國兵。  
沒想到兔兔閃躲動作敏捷，踢擊也相當強勁，在伊格尼斯加入戰場前已經順利解決好幾位。

『真不愧是格拉迪歐！』  
等到全部打倒，一人一兔毫無損傷，伊格尼斯如往常一般由衷讚賞，格拉迪歐兔毫不掩飾喜悅地跳上跳下表示這些親衛兵是小菜一碟，接著惋惜起做過的餅乾屑記號就這樣被弄亂了，再來要找到正確的路要花很多時間。  
聽到餅乾屑的時候內心疑慮了一下選擇這麼做的理由，考量到以孩童身上會有的物品又似很合理，伊格尼斯問起若爬至高處是否有助於辨識方向。

「可是上不去！」  
『現在可以的，他們留下了旗桿。』

伊格尼斯拾起落於地上的旗桿，扯下帝國旗幟，讓格拉迪歐兔爬在肩上，利用旗桿撐起跳躍至樹叢上方，再巧妙利用旗幟攀附在樹梢處。

「哇喔、伊格尼斯好厲害！可以看到好遠了呢！」  
『也看得到城堡了，再來要想辦法往那邊前進？』  
「不是那個，看得見的城堡是假的，我們要找糖果屋的魔女。」

出現了似乎該是警示的名詞，伊格尼斯本想問清楚是怎回事，但找到目標和方向的格拉迪歐兔毫不遲疑的跳下，他只得趕快追上。  
不一會兒，宛如從童話故事中完整搬移過來的糖果屋從林間浮現，而那位看來和藹可親、身著老舊披肩的老婆婆微笑招呼著格拉迪歐兔。

「唉呀你這次帶給我什麼？孔武有力EX？很好很好，我正需要～」  
收下兔兔不知從哪裡掏出來的各種藥劑，老婆婆用同樣的微笑招呼伊格尼斯過來庭院下的座位一起享用甜點，乖巧的格拉迪歐兔已經洗好手坐在椅子上對著滿桌的甜點眼神發亮。  
對製作甜點也頗有心得的伊格尼斯在品嚐老婆婆的手藝後也不免開始切磋請教，而老婆婆知無不答，眾人一同度過了意想不到的閒適下午茶時間。

「藥該生效了，你們也該走了。」  
老婆婆好心提醒，格拉迪歐兔放下喝完的茶碗左右張望，  
「真的！看得見真正的宮殿了！謝謝魔女婆婆！」

被提醒了伊格尼斯才發現不遠處的突然出現的雙子建築，原先的樹叢迷宮神奇般的褪去了偽裝，剩下一條康莊大路。  
所以唯有來到此處才能在魔女的幫助下開啟前往宮殿的通道，默默記下這個轉折的他對老婆婆道別，趕上已經又蹦跳出去的格拉迪歐兔。

越是接近宮殿，就越能感受到人群特有的嘈雜，或許今晚的宴會也開放給一般民眾觀看，伊格尼斯心想，跟著入列排隊隊伍。  
一般民眾要進入宮殿正門自然是需要經過安檢程序，這點連身為王都警衛隊的伊格尼斯也不例外，但是終於輪到他們時，門口警衛用警棍攔住了格拉迪歐兔。

「宮殿裡不准可疑動物進入！」  
「我才不可疑！而且我們要遲到了！」  
「不行就是不行！」

眼見氣得跺腳的格拉迪歐兔可能會強行突破，或者是可能會被不知變通的警衛打傷，伊格尼斯靈機一動，一把抱起兔兔摟進懷裡，堅定而有禮貌走向警衛表示他是諾克提斯王子生日宴會所聘請的魔術師，這隻兔子是他的重要道具。  
如果宴會上沒有兔子魔術的話，王子會感到傷心，請警衛放行。

「他看起來很兇，別讓他咬人。」  
態度軟化的臭臉警衛接受了這個理由，讓出了入口通道。

『嗯，不會的。』  
說著又展示般地依序摸了兔兔的頭、背部、一路到尾巴，只乖順地發出輕微的磨牙聲。

走進建築物後裡面的人依著被分發的牌向四處散去，不確定自己該往何處走，伊格尼斯搖搖懷裡的兔兔，沒想到他只是更往懷裡縮了點。  
『怎麼了？不舒服嗎？』

「唔、不是、是尾巴......」  
聲音比平常更綿軟，兩條腿狀似無力地想踢開懷抱又無力垂下。  
這才讓伊格尼斯注意到因為剛剛展示時摸到的尾巴手感太好，所以從進門後就一直下意識地持續撫摸。  
『抱歉，要放你下來嗎？再來要去哪裡？』

「去樓上，還有、」  
艱難的說完時，兔兔已經滿面通紅、甚至是稍微喘了幾下，接著把臉埋進伊格尼斯的衣服裡，弱弱的說出請求。  
「請、再多摸一些......」

完全沒有料到的反應，但也不是什麼過份請求，伊格尼斯把兔兔抱得更緊，帶著坐上通往謁見之間的電梯。

進入自己熟悉的工作環境令伊格尼斯放鬆不少，而在他注意到前，懷裡的格拉迪歐兔已經不知去向。  
既然視線所及可見克雷拉斯宰相和雷吉斯王，上前詢問該協助的工作項目也是必然的。

雷吉斯王從人群中挑出他來單獨說話，小聲告訴他，說要給母親準備禮物的諾克特失去蹤影好幾小時，不管宮殿內何處都找不到。  
剛剛傳來消息說在附近森林裡，希望伊格尼斯能帶他回來。  
這個任務伊格尼斯自然當仁不讓，他承諾立即出發，但被克雷拉斯叫住，表示他會安排格拉迪歐隨行，並說出了似曾相識的介紹詞，  
「雖然他才十歲，但已經很有用了，請別客氣。」

進來打招呼的青年不是他預期的，至少在高度上不是。  
他認真又一板一眼的模樣，還有小聲表示王子不該如此無擔當等的言論讓他感到懷念，初期的格拉迪歐的確會這麼私下數落諾克特。  
除此之外，自己也從來沒有機會以比他高的視角看著他，這一切都讓伊格尼斯覺得新鮮。

格拉迪歐的腳步很急，他領著伊格尼斯走出宮殿，進入庭院之外的森林。  
擅長追蹤的他沿路循著諾克特的腳印前進，但直到腳印消失在草叢中，四周仍不見諾克特，呼叫也沒有回應。

『我記得這附近有個遺跡之池，也許他去釣魚了？』  
伊格尼斯依據對諾克特的認知做出推論，格拉迪歐抬頭望了天色，說等一下就是日落，他可以化身為狼進行追蹤。

「狼的嗅覺敏銳，行動起來迅速，可以先行察覺森林潛藏的怪物。」

隱約想起曾看過一個主角會在日落後變成狼的故事，對於能親眼見證其實有點興奮，但伊格尼斯也沒有遺漏關於森林裡有怪物的訊息。  
在格拉迪歐至旁邊樹叢化身時協助警戒四周，一會兒一隻全身皮毛黑得發亮的狼出現。

『格拉迪歐？』  
體型不及成狼大，似是會以速度和敏捷取勝的類型，眼神尤其銳利，在伊格尼斯叫出名字後快步過來舔手表示能聽懂人的言語。

再來果然如格拉迪歐所說進展神速，黑狼正確在夜色下判別通往遺跡之池的路徑，一人一狼很快就看到在螢火蟲漫天飛舞的池畔邊手持釣竿的小小身影。  
黑狼露出牙齒和森森的怒意就要跑上前阻止，伊格尼斯趕緊攔下他抱住，在他耳邊說自己能理解他的憤怒，只是現在過去打斷的話，會搞得雙方不歡而散，勸說格拉迪歐狼先忍一到一個段落。  
『現在有我們在，諾克特很安全的。』

黑狼發出了嫌棄的聲音，但也乖乖坐下等候，耳朵不時豎起來警戒以免危險在疏忽中接近。

伊格尼斯從身形判斷這個諾克特約是八歲大，而他在釣魚中的自言自語說想要給母親一條最大的魚來做為答謝的禮物，途中釣到的小魚他都放回去了。  
好不容易等到釣桿拖得一番沉重，諾克特奮鬥許久直到將釣線扯斷也未能見到那條池中之王。  
見到時機成熟趕緊走出去，伊格尼斯輕聲叫住諾克特，告訴他這樣偷跑讓很多人擔心，回去要一一賠罪，這時才招來黑狼，要諾克特第一個對他道歉。

「對不起，讓你擔心了。」  
乖巧地低頭道歉，態度上倒沒有不情願。  
黑狼很嚴肅地坐著，一會兒伸出左前腳，諾克特會意般的握了一下肉球如同約定不會再犯，黑狼的尾巴這才搖了起來。  
見到兩人和解，伊格尼斯也很寬慰，心想兩人果然是一輩子的朋友，不需要擔憂了。

伊格尼斯催促眾人準備回宮殿，黑狼卻率先衝了出去、兇惡地對著森林裡某處咆哮。  
看著突然飄散的紫黑色焰火，明白是使骸突擊而格拉迪歐做為盾牌要殿後誘敵，伊格尼斯一把抱起諾克特往認定的宮殿方向逃走。

「狼狼怎麼辦？」  
『格拉迪歐很聰明，他會脫險的，我們只要到安全之地再來找他就好。』

如此安慰著自己和諾克特，不知是途中迷失方向，加上風雨交加，兩人始終沒有找到宮殿，而是在森林中找到一間豪宅。  
懷著不安還是為了求安全敲門，應門的黑髮女性態度和婉彷彿已預知兩人的來訪，伊格尼斯想了一會，認出她是在神巫身邊的神使肯提亞娜。  
她讓兩人換上乾衣服、說明他們的伙伴已經脫險，未來會再跟會合；並招待睡前點心，諾克特很開心地吃完後在沙發上睡著，伊格尼斯便拜託她給他們一間客房。

「遴選之王的房間已經準備好了。」  
肯提亞娜露出高深莫測的微笑，引領他們到一間疊了數十層床墊的臥房，指引伊格尼斯抱著諾克特走上階梯將他放置在最上層。  
對於近侍明顯表露出來的擔憂，她解釋這是遴選之王必須親自克服的困難，勸他順其自然。

伊格尼斯忐忑不安地忍耐著過夜，隔天早上諾克特若無其事地加入在早餐室的兩人。

「歡迎，通過考驗的遴選之王。」  
「把光耀之戒放在床墊底下害我睡得腰酸背痛的人是你？嘛啊、總之謝謝保管。」

是開始變得有擔當的十八歲諾克特，伊格尼斯對於這大躍進的成長剛開始有點適應不良，然而同齡的普羅恩普特也蹦跳加入搶奪早餐的行列後突然變得合理。

「哪～諾克特，你要怎麼買到那個很貴的夢幻魚餌？」  
「首先賺一大筆錢，再去鬥技場翻倍。」  
「就跟看到有本命的轉蛋想親手轉到那樣～好！我也來幫忙！」

如同自動登錄，普羅恩普特和諾克特的話語顯示展開了新支線任務，兩人有說有笑地走出去。  
腳步雖是跟上了，外頭景色也從原本的蔥綠森林改為都市叢林，伊格尼斯覺得跟不上的是"年輕人"的思路。  
正想詢問那第一個要件諾克特要怎麼達成，就聽到諾克特用要翹課去遊戲中心的口氣說著「我去那邊打個怪獸就回來～」。

『等等諾克特、那裡除了名為欲望的怪獸以外什麼都沒有！』  
眼見他們走入的建築物寫的是CASINO而不是GAME CENTER而想制止但為時已晚，為了避免可能的慘劇，伊格尼斯趕緊跟著進去。  
裡面坑人錢財的把戲機台應有盡有，沒收光耀之戒和為數不多的賭資，說出『交給我』的伊格尼斯只曾因短暫興趣研究過這些把戲和理論，如今只得硬著頭皮正式上場。

所幸天才還是天才，過目不忘和精密分析、計算能力使得伊格尼斯在牌桌上無往不利，不久面前的籌碼宛如小山般地堆疊起來。

「伊格尼斯實在是太厲害了！」  
「嘛~能贏到一半以上的額度就可以去鬥技場了。」

心知自己已經被賭場方盯上，伊格尼斯見好就收將賭資全部提領，問起諾克特一直提及的鬥技場究竟是什麼。

「嘿！這就是要借重你眼力的地方了！」  
諾克特眨了眨眼，那副裝可愛的模樣只讓伊格尼斯想起，他幼時有一段時間會在闖禍之後這樣笑著來拜託自己收尾。  
「預測隊伍的勝率應該比較容易吧？」

不好(？)的預感成真之後還是得善後，雖然名為怪物鬥技場，機率略為提升但本質還是賭博。  
分析怪物的特性和攻擊要點還有屬性、交叉比對以往勝率對伊格尼斯來說的確較為容易。  
幾場小賭試水不同組合和可能趨勢，伊格尼斯漸漸得心應手起來，連續十一勝諾克特自主喊停時，他竟然覺得還可以再來一把。

「呼~這樣就夠了？」  
自覺也差點被氣氛帶著走而落入熱手謬誤，伊格尼斯趁著諾克特去換取獎品時要了杯飲料來冷靜一下。

「好，下一步是夢幻釣竿！」  
「朝荊棘藤蔓的城堡前進！」

看來如RPG遊戲般的收集之旅暫時還不會結束。

伊格尼斯原先以為又要踏入一個似曾相識的環節 — 例如裡面也有一位睡著的美麗公主，而過往的挑戰者都煞羽而歸 — 隨著兩人走入的景色卻不是太陌生。  
當霧氣散去，從空中浮現的是浮動巨岩上與周遭植被融為一體的優美建築，他認出是特涅布拉耶的菲涅斯特拉宮殿。  
當年必須留守殷索姆尼亞假裝照顧王子以做欺敵之效，而沒有跟著諾克特和雷吉斯前來，他仍從書籍影片和諾克特口中得知樣貌。

來到這裡就意味著必須披荊斬棘才能抱得美人歸，但諾克特的目標似乎不是見神巫露娜芙雷亞。  
還正擔憂起這樣突然來訪且空手是否對神巫一族來說過於失禮，未經門口警衛通報，傳統意義上的當家主已怒氣沖沖地走下長階梯。

「又有哪個覬覦我妹妹美貌的不肖之徒....結果是你？」  
身著特涅布拉耶傳統軍裝的瑞布斯原本只是提高了語調，在確認是諾克特之後更是直接把手安在劍柄上。

「啊啊大哥別生氣！我們的目標只是夢幻釣竿，並沒有覬覦令妹的美貌...」  
急忙想要打圓場的普羅恩普特很勇敢地挺身而出，只不過此話對瑞布斯來說算火上加油。

「我妹妹在你心中竟然還不如庫房裡舊釣竿嗎？！」  
這回真的是怒極拔刀，嚇得普羅恩普特一下子逃回後方。  
伊格尼斯連忙上前阻在瑞布斯的行進路上，心想話都是哥哥大人在說儘管他也沒辦法反駁其內容，畢竟釣魚在諾克特心中是真的有可能與神巫同地位。

然而沒想到諾克特氣定神閒地開口，  
「為了要釣到魚王我必須要夢幻釣竿，上次跟露娜約定好了，釣到希吉拉的惡魔要獻給他。」

瑞布斯勉強收住殺意，明晃晃的刀尖一指諾克特，  
「就憑你也能拉起希吉拉的惡魔？」

只在釣魚項目異常認真自信的諾克特幾乎是立刻回話，甚至向前走了一步，  
「當然可以。  
釣魚不光是比力氣而已，是智慧。」

不知是否是這份堅定說服了瑞布斯，他收起刀、回頭囑咐僕人把釣竿拿來，同時開出了聽來嚴苛的條件，  
「維貝爾湖的兩大魚王和希吉拉惡魔一起釣上來，我就讓你見我妹妹。」  
「沒問題。」

結束了危機一瞬又化險為夷的鬧劇，看到拿著夢幻釣竿討論得興高采烈的兩人，一方面有點欣慰諾克特身邊能有聊得來的同齡友人，一方面也例行想詢問身邊的人相關感想或對下一步的推測。  
但身旁那份熟悉的氣息不在許久，令伊格尼斯有點失落，只得靜靜等待下一個任務的到來。

不知從何處跑來的路行鳥在普羅恩普特旁邊停下接受安撫，  
「好喔乖乖~~嗯？任務更新，我看看......  
"火神心臟在川流不息的熾熱中等待"，這是什麼？謎語？」

繞了一圈似乎又回到伊歐斯本身的神話，伊格尼斯從記憶裡找出對應之處，  
『我只會想到一個地方：拉巴提歐火山，傳說中火神的安息處。』

「那就出發吧！我一定要釣到所有的魚王！」  
嚷著捲線器也是宛如心臟的最後關鍵，諾克特興致高昂地發出豪語，伊格尼斯不禁又一次在心中感嘆如果他這份決心和氣勢能夠用在國家政事該有多好。

以景色壯觀度，拉巴提歐火山作為旅程的收尾是絕對當之無愧的精彩，除去讓人熱到不想前進的空氣和稍不留意就會受傷甚至奪命的熔岩以外的話。  
過往只在書本中看過，該地也是伊格尼斯曾與格拉迪歐預定未來若有機會該要去一遊的景點，他還對要垂直攀岩才能抵達的伊歐斯最高野營地有著濃厚興趣，聲稱一定要去挑戰。  
由於火神也是古老信仰，伊格尼斯引領兩人循著被時間隱沒的遺跡上山，最後走到一座以前可能是祭祀場所的廟宇，從岩壁中鑿出的建築多已傾頹，屈服於逐步侵入的熱度之中。  
建築內部比對外部讓人意外的陰涼，久遠前即被人洗劫一空，使得他們能毫無障礙地四處探索，只是一無所獲。

「什麼都沒有呢？會不會不在這裡？」  
『這裡是與火神最為關聯的地方，或許還有另外的暗室或通道。』

最初吸引伊格尼斯來研究古建築的要素也正是這些暗藏密道，他以手電筒仔細觀察岩壁希望找出端倪，最終鎖定感覺與其他地方格格不入的一面內牆。  
他擦去其上的塵土，露出底下的古老文字和隱約散發著紅光的紋樣。

『應該是用機關啟動，或是其他控制方式。』  
伊格尼斯沿著紋樣區塊試圖推了幾會並沒有反應，做出了推測。  
諾克特接近不帶期待地隨手敲了敲幾個他認為可疑的石板，在脫離賭場後還給他的光耀之戒突然發出耀眼的光芒，整個牆面接著宛如重新排列地內外翻轉，他們幾人連忙後退。

「哇啊！這是，石像？諾克特你看他的手！」  
在普羅恩普特的驚呼中，眾人看向拼出一個單膝蹲跪著的巨人石像手上的發光物體正是捲線器。  
諾克特將之取下來、招喚出釣竿安裝上去，絲毫不差。

『這是遴選之王才能打開的機關，恭喜你了，諾克特。』  
儘管沒有任何根據，伊格尼斯的語氣很篤定，不知怎麼也突然有點期待看著他釣起魚王了。

一陣天搖地動就此襲來，吼著趕快撤出，伊格尼斯連拖帶拉地把跌倒在地的兩人帶出建築之外。  
但跟著一起出來的不只是他們，巨人石像彷彿復活般的將手上的巨錘對著他們重重砸下。

他們閃躲得驚險，伊格尼斯在翻身途中即接過諾克特招喚而拋丟過來的長槍，落地後嘗試阻擋，但對於堅硬的石像效用不大。  
考量沒有受過任何軍事訓練的普羅恩普特，以及諾克特的職責使得伊格尼斯做出決定，  
『諾克特，這邊由我來。  
你和普羅恩普特往山下逃跑，你身為王有責任保護人民！』

簡短交代後便對石像一輪猛攻，不給諾克特任何辯駁的機會。  
諾克特回言「不要太勉強！找機會逃」，帶著普羅恩普特滑下山坡。

石像沒有追擊，伊格尼斯確認已成功將它的注意力導向自己，便積極想分析出攻克之法。  
若這石像是由石頭板塊拼裝而成的，那麼連結處可能會有機可趁，又或可以設法找出它的動力源。

招喚出順手的元素小刀將想法付諸實行，伊格尼斯運用冰之元素力來專攻石像的關節處，有點效用，不過距離能"傷害"它還有一段。  
於是強制換成雷之元素來進行更強力的"分解"，加上提升的敏捷使得石像的反擊頻頻落空，伊格尼斯適時換回長槍使出大跳躍來增加破壞力。  
石破天驚的一擊終於使石像的肩和左手臂碎裂幾塊，然而這時石像整個轉紅、熱度也突然遽增，宛如化為熔岩本身。  
它握住長槍本身，驚人的熾熱立即藉著金屬傳遞過來，手瞬間被燙傷的伊格尼斯跳退得倉促，再被不平的地面絆倒時以為就要就此結束。

但並沒有，落下的身體被人穩穩地托住，那人的另一隻手握著的盾牌則替兩人扛下了石錘落下的力道。  
金屬撞擊之聲可以聽出那人承受的攻擊有多猛烈，他的聲音儘管已經很熟悉，語氣卻是前所未聞的柔和，  
「抱歉、伊格尼斯，我來晚了。  
再來交給我吧！」

確認伊格尼斯能自己站好，那人單手用盾牌將石錘震回去，站起同時將盾牌換至左手，彷如活動筋骨的右手招喚出一把長刀，而不是他慣用的大劍。  
「鬼王，我來當你的對手！」

是格拉迪歐，卻也不是伊格尼斯熟知的那個樣貌：不僅是臉上，赤裸的上身也多了許多疤痕，一些還是在頗危險的位置。  
伊格尼斯曾經認為自己在意的不是疤痕本身，而是那些位置披露了格拉迪歐有多麼不在乎他自己承受的傷害。  
而他最大的不同點，是彷彿歷經風霜的氣息，是多過了十幾年歲月才能歷練出來的成熟。

戰況在格拉迪歐加入後變得一面倒，他熟練地切換武器來應對、加上不知得如何鍛鍊而來的、足以和鬼王匹敵的氣力，即使是面對飛濺出來的滾燙碎石也毫不在乎地持續攻擊，直到對手完全瓦解於攻勢之中。  
看著鬼王化為一堆融化的石塊，伊格尼斯走近喘氣不停，卻像是在目送一名可敬的對手逝去而靜靜站著的格拉迪歐，想為他包紮身上的大小擦傷，他則搖著手說沒事，只是皮肉傷。

「我早就決定會背負你的全部，沒事，我在。」  
格拉迪歐笑著說出像是約定的言語，使得伊格尼斯困惑起他是何時做出決定的，還在糾結要怎麼開問，他伸手輕撫了伊格尼斯的臉頰。  
「你還是跟我記憶中一樣好看。」

伊格尼斯聽出他聲音中的感嘆，赭紅的雙眼裡盡是訴說不完的懷念、不捨和疼惜。

你到底經歷了什麼？為什麼會這麼悲傷？  
你的未來會讓你這麼痛苦嗎？

『我不會讓你失去我的。』  
於是握緊著他的手這麼說了，伊格尼斯也不明白是怎麼得出這個結論、甚至不知道這句到底有沒有用，但他覺得此時此刻必須這麼說。  
對於這莫名其妙的宣言，格拉迪歐只是輕輕搖頭，笑說「我會沒事的」，伸手指引伊格尼斯從旁邊的洞穴走進去，沿著隧道滑下去就能追上他的王。

那幾個字像是在伊格尼斯心中拋丟入幾顆小石頭，捲起的動盪卻是難以想像的強大。  
他想留下來詢問格拉迪歐黯然神傷的原因、想找出能解開他的武裝或掩飾的方法，但附近的環境迅速翻轉，向下滑落的實感和預備落地的本能使得他終於掙開黑暗，發現自己仍躺在辦公室內的沙發上，身上則蓋著格拉迪歐的外套。

格拉迪歐沒有在辦公室內，隱約可以聽見門外傳來他和另外兩人低聲說話的聲音。  
伊格尼斯坐起身想要平復狂跳不停的心悸，抱著的外套上傳遞過來的不只是另一人熟悉的氣味，還有為自己蓋上外套以免著涼的一片心意。  
從交往以來，伊格尼斯對兩人的未來想像從來沒有變過：共同輔佐諾克特完成遴選之王的使命，所以這個不在預想中的夢境就令他格外在意。  
他很清楚夢裡的那個格拉迪歐面對自己的笑，和平常的格拉迪歐有什麼不一樣。

「唉、抱歉，吵醒你了嗎？」  
門口傳來一句真誠的歉意，伊格尼斯隨即表示他是自主清醒的。  
尚未戴回眼鏡的世界有些模糊，他並不大喜歡這種感覺，但在這種狀態下看到的格拉迪歐不知為何總是特別討喜的，像是現在。  
他開心地說幫忙處理了兩個門外來的急件，而他也做了些可能可以當作寫作靈感的筆記。

— 不管是在夢境或現實，這男人隨時都在幫忙自己。

伊格尼斯示意他再靠近一些，而格拉迪歐照著做之後，伸手攬他入懷，吻上。

「唔？怎麼？做了惡夢？要不要說出來？」  
順勢於沙發邊蹲下，原本的笑意轉為對戀人的關心，反握住的手只透露了一個訊息：我在。  
就這一點，伊格尼斯覺得眼前的人與夢中的那位重合了。

『不，是個很有意思的夢，我想依據它為架構來寫。』  
「喔？會是個怎樣的故事呢？」  
『大約是個從迷宮通往浩瀚大海的故事。』  
「不愧是伊格尼斯，我也開始期待了！」

『你該期待的是諾克特的能力。』  
伊格尼斯忍不住糾正了他，再承諾會參考格拉迪歐的筆記，畢竟不能讓他的努力白費。  
看著辦公室窗外的日光移轉，推估已比早先約定的一小時晚上許多，看在格拉迪歐已經是放假之身卻還協助辦公的份上就不計較，就算閱讀童書不算辦公。

「對了，這套書可以借給我嗎？  
是諾克特小時候你念給他聽的魔法學院系列吧？結論是母愛真偉大的。  
我會在這兩天內看完還回來。」  
格拉迪歐指著一疊特別放置、厚度頗有誠意的書。

『嗯，沒想到你會對那套有興趣。』  
當時是為了念來安撫剛失去母親愛護的諾克特，不過成效好像不彰，所幸深海魚類圖鑑當時吸引了他的注意，直到現在。

「嘿、我對不管體型都能載人上天的掃把可是非常有興趣的，還真希望哪天能體驗呢！」  
格拉迪歐因為體型常常被一般設施拒於門外，例如遊樂園或大眾交通工具，這或多或少造成了他的遺憾。

這番話一瞬讓伊格尼斯想像了，如果把雷格里亞改造成能飛天的車輛，眼前的大個子該會有多開心。  
當然是無稽之談，所以只是想像。

伊格尼斯還回外套，起身正視已經接近下班時間的事實，  
『託你的福，我睡得很好。  
為了答謝你，由你決定晚餐內容？』

「那我有個提案，這次在外面，獵人們教我做一道菜，我想我應該能重現那道料理。  
你不介意的話，今晚讓我下廚？」  
格拉迪歐好歹也是在外面抓緊機會練習過好幾次、獲得同行者一致的讚美，才有信心回來做給擁有麒麟之舌的戀人檢驗。

『完全不介意。  
有你在真好，格拉迪歐。』  
看著格拉迪歐眼神發亮的開心模樣，伊格尼斯是打從心底這麼覺得。

**Author's Note:**

> 異常擬真的夢境往往是平行世界的碎片
> 
> 太長了不適合當標題  
> 不過很貼切主旨


End file.
